Kirihara's story
by Suzumi789
Summary: Everybody knew Kirihara was the Demon Ace of Rikkai Dai, also known as the Blood-Shot devil. But how did he turn that way, what happened to him, nobody knew. This is his story. His sad and painful story. Please R and Review! Thanks Arisu-chan XD


**Hi.... uhm... this is my first POT story... so be lenient okay? Please rate and review!!!**

Uhm... summary?

**Summary: Everyone knew Kirihara was the bloodshot devil of Rikkai Dai. How did he ever emd up this way? No body knew... until now.**

**This is Kirihara's story. Kirihara's pain and sorrow. This is what caused him to be what he is today - a bloodshot devil, devoid of emotion for everyone, including himself  
**

**Obsession**

**Kirihara s Story**

Obsessions will only harm people. There is no good that will ever come from it.

What are obsessions? What happens when people become obsessed with something? What happens to the others around them? Do they still hold the position that they used to?

The doctors looked at each other in that language that only they could understand. They shook their heads and sighed. They looked at the floor and ignored each other. Time went by. This was the third time that they had been summoned to this room in 3 hours.  
Looking into the room, all anyone will see was a boy tied to the bed. The reason for being tied to the bed? Because he wanted to escape. He wanted to escape from this hospital, from these doctors and from this world. These doctors were the only things which prevented him from throwing himself down the building and into the concrete floor below. His mother looked worried. Her eyes were swollen and drawn. Her hands were glued to her sides. She stared at her son in horror. A few years ago, she may have looked attractive, the way a prize winner may be before she got fired from her job. Now, she just looked tired.

The boy was a mess. His hair was dry and messy. His clothes were tattered and torn. He looked as if he had been living in a jungle for the past few years. It looked like it was a really long time since he last took a bath.  
The nurses were running past the room, scampering like mice, their shoes making a clanking sound as they hurried past the hallway.  
The nurses tried to find his father. They found him. They tried to bring him to the hospital. He refused. He was at a stone shop buying things. They told him his son was in danger. He did not care. He did not bother. He did not even look up from his inspection of the stone. They told him to hurry to hospital. He hung up.

The boy was 13 years old. He was from an okay-okay school. He wanted to go to another school. His marks were not good enough. As he walked out of his school, he would look towards his dream school. It seemed to taunt his absence. You are unable to come. You weren t there. You are such a loser. I can t believe how poor your marks are. You are such a disgrace. The boy s mother used to be attractive, and still is.

She looks after her child as much as she can. She was very kind.  
The boy s father was not so kind. He kept his love away like a suitcase. He seldom expressed any love. It was more out of annoyance than of love.  
The boy was always terrified of his father. He had a phobia of him ever since he was 11. His father had high expectations. He wanted his child to remember all that he could. He said I learnt this when I was 12, so you must know it. He then sang it one time.  
He wanted the child to recite it. The boy was unable to do so. Repeat it!!! He shouted, and started beating the child with unnecessary violence. The boy started to cry. He took it as an act of defiance and started beating him even harder.  
Stop crying!!! he screamed as he landed blows on the boy s legs, hands and body. The boy s leg was getting red. The boy continued crying due to the pain and the beating continued. Sing it!!! Of course, it was impossible to sing it after it had only been sung once. SING!!!! his father yelled as he continued beating him. It was truly a sight to remember. The pain, the sadness, the shouting, the boy was wounded for life. The boy was hurt more than the injuries afflicted. He was stabbed in the heart. He never loved his father again.  
The song was about a person who never gave in to problem. However, after all that beating to remember it, the person in the boy had long since died.

His father was the type who never loved anyone but anything that was his. One day, the boy fell asleep. He was very young then, and was very fragile. It was late at night. His father just carried him to the room and threw him across the room to the bed. He was tossed like a sack of potatoes. His father did not even check that he was okay and left the room.  
His father treated his things like gold. One time, the boy was ordered to wash the things. One time, he was washing his things when some pieces broke. When his father came it, he screamed his head off and hit the poor boy. The boy almost cried, but remembering what happened the last time he cried, held it inside him and kept quiet.  
Another time, he put the things wrongly.

His father shouted at him and whacked him again. Amidst all the pain, he tried to rearrange the things. His father again screamed that he was doing it wrong and hit him again. Again and again and again. He tried his best to put it on the place he thought was right but his father kept scolding him, calling his stupid and telling him to think. Through all the pain, the tears finally escaped and he could not hide it. His father was too much in the world of his to care anyway. He kept hitting him and insulting him until he got it right. His father then left his alone to wallow in his own misery while washing his things.  
Although his father did not care about the boy, he cared about how people thought of the boy. He felt that people would think of him well if his boy was independent and strong. Hence, he always scolded and screamed at the boy to be independent and street-smart . Take your own food! Eat more! Peel the crab on your own! Parents damage the child in many ways. Worse, they do not even know it.

The boy had already been broken. Thanks to his father, he never got close to him again. He dreaded the days that his father would return and looked forward to the days his father would not be around.

Now, in hospital, the boy was dying. He was dying of a broken heart. A heart that could never be repaired. Why? It was all because of his father s obsession with other things which caused him to lose importance in his father s life. If he did not even matter, isn t he as good as not around?  
That was the thing that changed Kirihara, I guess. That was the thing that caused Kirihara to turn into The Bloodshot Devil of Rikkaidai which used violent tennis to win his matches.

Maybe that was why he had a phobia of getting hurt himself, because he already had been hurt. Maybe that was why he did not pity anyone anymore. Because he had been through it all before.


End file.
